Hidan's sister, the voice of the Rain
by Sophie-U.F
Summary: She runs away from her death, looking for her older brother. When she finds him... well, read to know. DeidaraxOC
1. Chapter 1

(Saori POV)

- Traitors! - I could hear the screams outside the room I was in. I knew exactly what was going to happen, me and my family, we were going to be executed, because everyone in the village thought we were helping my brother, and the S-ranked criminal organization he was part of, obtaining information about the villages and those damned tailed-beasts.

I kept still, not moving an inch. I heard the door open and someone, I could tell it was an ANBU, entered the room, grabbed me and made me stand. We got out of the room and I saw a bunch of Konoha ninjas helping the ANBUs. I smirked as I recognised the older ninjas of the Leaf, Jiarya and Kakashi, and the younger ones, I had heard some rumours about the two of them, the girl was named Sakura and he blondie was the kyuubi's jinchuriki and his name was Naruto. The ANBU who was holding me, delivered me to the Konoha ninjas.

- What!? - blondie almost shouted. - _She _is the most dangerous? We're here because of a _girl_?!

- Looks can be deceiving, Naruto!I've heard of her skills before! - Jiraya said, but I just held a snicker at the boy's reaction.

- Yes, Saori, the Mage of the Rain! - Kakashi, the copy ninja, stated. - I can't believe such a well known and loved kunoichi is helping the Akatsuki!

- The Mage of the Rain? - the pinkette asked. - That's a weird title!

- Your hair's colour's also weird, but you don't hear me complaining. - I said loud enough for the four of them to hear. The three males stiffened as I didn't tried to stop the girl's punch. Her strike sent me flying, I waved my hand slightly and the air around me made me stop, returning me safely to the ground. The four Konoha ninjas gasped at the sight, I just ignored them.

- Hurry up, or we'll be late for the execution! - I stated bluntly as I made my way towards them. They seemed taken aback by my calmness.

- Why are you so eager to die? - Naruto asked as we walked towards the execution grounds. I looked at him and said:

- I'm not!

- Then why are you so worried about being late? - asked the boy, not willing to give up.

- The faster this is finished, the better! - I replied, before an ANBU took me to my family's side.

I remained calm and emotionless as the other members of my clan planned something. I sensed my mother approaching me, I turned around to face her.

- My dear, we are going to create a distraction, you have to run away! You must **not **look back! Go to as far as you can from this village, and look for your brother! Understood? - she whispered to me.

- Yes, mother! - I said in return. One of the ANBUs grabbed my arm and started leading me to the execution platform.

"So, I'm the first one huh?" I thought, softly licking my bottom lib so no oen could see it.


	2. Chapter 2

(Saori POV)

"Any last words, whore?" snapped the executioner.

"Yeah!" I replied. The glint on my eyes, my malicious smirk and my words caught him off guard. "Go to Hell!" I said.

The man stepped back at my reaction and I immediately took the opportunity. I threw him a kick in the guts, my clan took the leave and started to fight off the other ninjas.

As I was about to take the keys off the executioner's body, he shifted. My eyes narrowed as I expected him to get up and attack me. He didn't move, so I took the keys and opened my handcuffs. I saw the executioner struggling to get up, a sadistic grin took over my lips as I grabbed one of my kunais and walked over to him. From the corner of my eye, I saw the Konoha ninjas observing carefully every and each one of my moves. On the other hand, the executioner looked up, his terrified look was enough to satisfy me, and so I quickly cut his head off. I dropped my knife on the floor and started to calmly walk away.

(3rd person's POV)

The silver haired girl had just stepped out of the village's main gate when Naruto, followed by the other three ninjas from his village, called out to her.

"Hey, you…" the blond boy shouted.

"Yes?" Saori demanded, annoyed at the younger boy.

"How can you do this to your own village, to your home?" he shouted.

"This is not my home anymore, my home is with my brother! And I did this because, in case you haven't noticed, they just slaughtered my family, and they were about to kill me too." She stated bluntly, the leaf ninjas were taken aback by the girl's answer.

"And before I forget…" the purple eyed girl continued. She grabbed one kunai and slashed her headband, and said: "Tell them I'm not one of them anymore!" The girl finished, putting her knife on the pocket again and running away from the village, hoping to find her brother as soon as possible. She knew she would be followed by ANBUs from Amegakure, and maybe the other villages would too be looking for a way to catch her.

\\- 2 weeks later -/

(Saori POV)

Two whole weeks, non-stop! I was exhausted! Two whole weeks, never stopping to rest, to sleep, to eat, never stopping for absolutely anything. My chakra was almost all out. My muscles were aching, begging for a break, and my eyelids were threatening to drop shut at any moment. But I couldn't stop, not even for a second, not until I was safe enough.

On the last two weeks, since I left the village, I've killed, at least, 60 elite ninjas and ANBUs from different villages who were hunting me down. A group of 7 was currently tracking me down, they were from Iwagakure, and they weren't that far behind me. I've been trying not to kill them for the last 2 days, since they started pursuing me, but I was now to tired and I urgently needed to rest, or else I would collapse in the middle of nowhere and get caught.

I hid my presence the best I could, I sat on a high branch of a nearby tree from where I could watch my stalkers and I started to sing.


End file.
